Karen
Cabin Fever right|150px Karen was a blonde-haired woman who went on a weekend getaway with her friends Jeff, Paul, Marcy, and Bert. Karen and Paul had known each other since they were eight-years-old and a budding romance began to develop between the two of them. A viral flesh-eating contagion began spreading throughout the area, and Karen was the first to be infected. Symptoms began developing in her groin area shortly after drinking contaminated water, and quickly spread across her entire body. In the span of only a few hours, her body was covered with blood and open sores. Her friends attempted to quarantine her in a shack near the cabin with the promise of getting help, but before long, they too were afflicted with the virus. In agonizing pain, Karen begged Paul to kill her. He attempted to shoot her with an assault rifle, but it was out of ammunition. He then stabbed her in the face with a shovel, but this was not enough to kill her. He then doused her body with kerosene, which only aggravate the intense pain, and then set her on fire. The Walking Dead Karen is a fictional zombie apocalypse survivor and a recurring character featured on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Played by actress Melissa Ponzio, she was introduced in the season three episode, "The Suicide King". She made eight appearances in the series in total, not counting flashback scenes and scenes where she is seen as a charred corpse only. Karen was a resident of Woodbury and one of the more outspoken individuals when it came to the actions of the Governor. During this time, she became close with a newly arrived refugee named Tyreese Williams. Karen benefited from the sense of protection that the Governor offered and, and as such, felt a certain measure of loyalty to him. She was even part of the group that staged an assault on the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Afterward however, Karen voiced her contempt for the actions they had taken. The Governor flew into a rage and gunned down everyone whom he felt had failed him. Karen miraculously survived the assault by playing dead underneath the body of one of the Governor's victims. Soon after, she encountered members of Rick Grimes' group and brought them back to Woodbury where they met up with Tyreese and his sister, Sasha. She then became one of the Woodbury expatriates who took up shelter with Rick's group at the prison. Other characters * Karen - A character from 28 Weeks Later. * Karen - The central protagonist from The Grudge and The Grudge 2. * Karen Baley - Michael Myers victim from the original Halloween II. * Karen Cooper - A supporting character from Night of the Living Dead. * Karen Crezski - Minor character from The Gates. * Karen Morgan - A recurring character on Bitten. * Karen White - The main character from The Howling Actresses * Karen Black - Actress from House of 1000 Corpses. * Karen Meagher - An actress from 28 Weeks Later. * Karen Joy - Actress from Dr. Terror's Gallery of Horrors. * Karina Logue - Played Denise Rattray on True Blood. Production Crew * Karen Berger - Executive editor of DC Comics' "Vertigo" imprint. * Karen Hill - Writer on episodes of Bitten. * Karen Lee Hall - Producer on Ginger Snaps. * Karen Walton - Screenwriter on Ginger Snaps. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:2013 character deaths Category:Characters who are stabbed in the head Category:Walking Dead/Characters Category:Walking Dead/Casualties Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 3 survivors Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 4 casualties Category:Melissa Ponzio/Characters